The invention concerns a process for determining a coefficient of friction.
A process for controlling an automatic transmission driven by an internal combustion engine is known from EP 0 770 195 B1 where one shifting takes place from a first into a second gear ratio in that a first clutch opens and a second clutch closes. A brake through which the torque of the drive element can be supported on the transmission housing can also replace a clutch. An electronic control device controls the pressure distribution of the first and second clutch during the shifting process through electromagnetic valves. It determines a first and a second type of shifting on the basis of input magnitudes whereby the first type of shifting is a traction up shift or a reverse thrust and the second type of shifting is a reverse in up shift or an up shift in traction. The shifting procedures are conducted in the two types of shifting such that a filling compensation phase is joined with a rapid filling phase of the hydraulic actuation elements and a load assumption and is then followed by a closing phase. In the first type of shifting, a gradient assumption phase with a slipping phase follows the load assumption phase, and a gradient reduction phase precedes the closing phase. In the second type of shifting, a gradient adjusting phase follows the filling compensation phase and a gradient degradation phase occurs before the load assumption phase.
For a fast, jolt-free shifting, it is important that the point, at which the clutch or brake are just still or just already are transmitting a load moment, can be rapidly triggered. This point is dependent upon the coefficient of friction and the coefficient of friction course of the clutch. It is therefore important for shift quality to know the current coefficient of friction of the clutch or brake as accurately as possible and to use it as a basis for control or regulation. Especially with a torque-based, analytic load shifting process, the torque-pressure connection must be known for the entire gear shifting.
For multiple transmissions, especially construction machine transmissions, a great number of oils is available. Since the coefficient of friction of the clutch or brake changes as a function of the type of oil, new oil types must be determined for each transmission. If the manufacturer of construction machines or a workshop pours in different oil than has been prescribed, the shifting quality worsens. The coefficient of friction can also alter in the course of time through wear and tear and aging. If the moment-pressure relation no longer fits, a racing of the turbine of a hydrodynamic converter connected upstream in series or distortion of a transmission is possible
A calibration procedure for couplings in a transmission is known from EP 0 709 602 B1. The couplings serve for selective connection of an input shaft, an output shaft and a large number of gears with one another in order to bring about a change in the gear step through a selective engagement of the couplings. The process includes the following steps: Restraining the output shaft against rotation, determining a reference rotational speed for the input shaft, application of a hydraulic pressure enlargement step value to a selected coupling, measuring the rotational speed of the input shaft at the time following the application step, comparison of the input rotational speed at the time with the reference rotational speed after the measurement step, repeating the steps of application, measurement and comparison until the rotational speed of the input shaft at the time is smaller than the reference rotational speed, through which it is shown that the input shaft is subjected to stress, storage of a value which corresponds to the hydraulic pressure which is necessary at the beginning of the stressing of the input shaft in the electric control system. The point of load assumption is indeed determined through the known procedure in that the allocated activation pressure is defined. But no coefficient of friction is determined, which is important for the entire sequence, especially for the gradient adjustment phase of a torque-based analytic load shifting.
Underlying the invention is the objective of again detecting the coefficient of friction of clutches or brakes in a load-shifting transmission under altered operating conditions with as little expenditure as possible.
According to the invention, a drive shaft of the transmission is driven at a given torque while a driving shaft of the transmission is blocked in the event of a closed clutch or when the brake is blocked during a calibration run. Moreover, the activation pressure of the coupling (clutch or brake) is reduced in accordance with a specified course of time. At the same time, the differential rotation speed between input and output of the clutch or brake is recorded, for example in that the differential rotational speed of the drive shaft to the output shaft is measured. At the time at which the differential rotational speed is greater than zero, the activation pressure is recorded, and a separation coefficient of friction is calculated on the basis of the associated torque, the activation pressure and a construction-conditioned clutch constant.
The coefficient of friction of the coupling lining which is a function of the differential rotational speed, results from the following relationship:
Coefficient of friction xcexc=activation pressure p*torque T/coupling constant
where the coupling constant is the product of the coupling friction area, the friction area figure and the friction radius of the coupling. It arises through the construction of the respective coupling or brake and does not change during the lifetime or on the basis of different transmission oils.
In addition to the separation coefficient of friction which is characteristic for the opening coupling or brake, it is appropriate to determine the dynamic coefficient of friction as well, which is characteristic for the closing coupling or brake. For this, an output shaft of the transmission is blocked with an opened coupling or brake during a calibration run. The coupling or brake is acted upon with a constant activation pressure following a rapid filling. Moreover, the progress of the differential rotational speed between the input and the output of the coupling or brake, and furthermore the course of torque over time, are recorded on a drive shaft of the transmission. This time though, a dynamic coefficient of friction is once again calculated on the basis of construction-conditioned coupling constants, the activation pressure and the allocated torque which applies for sliding friction as long as the differential rotational speed is not equal to zero.
With the aid of the coefficients of friction ascertained, which are appropriately deposited in a memory module of a transmission control unit, the shift quality of the load-shifting transmission can be held constant under various operating conditions and with different transmission oils over its lifetime.
In order that the process of the invention is constantly available, it is provided in accordance with a configuration of the invention that it is deposited as software in a memory module of a transmission control unit and runs automatically following fetching. This can take place, for example, in a parked vehicle with parking brakes applied. Instead of the transmission control unit, obviously any suitable control unit of a vehicle or processing machine can be used. Furthermore, it is appropriate for the ascertained coefficients of friction to be assumed by the transmission control unit automatically.